


These Bruises Make for Better Conversaton

by HollyBarberShop



Series: Swing Life Away [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBarberShop/pseuds/HollyBarberShop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a trained Assassin runs into the Wolf Pack of Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Train's Bruises
> 
> This is just some daydream I came up with in my free time. I started it before season 3 so I ignored all of that season in this story. This is my first ever posting so let me know what you all think! And find me on tumblr at hollysbarbershop

**Holly**

            _We want to know where it is, we won’t ask again. Next time, we’ll come after Little Red._ I keep playing that note over and over again in my head. The wolves seem to think it has something to do with them and Stiles, but I know better. The Romulus are here looking for the Apple and now they know that I’m here too. We can’t move it, not with them watching our every move, so we’ll just have to wait for them to make their play and take them out. Ezio wants to call in more help; he’s worried, worried about me probably. But I can take care of myself. Even in the Romulus being more powerful than the last time we met up with them, I can take them. I’m not scared.

            And now I’m sitting in the basement of Derek Hale’s house. It’s probably supposed to look scary, being all burnt up and all, but then again, I am also supposed to be tied to the chair. After Derek and Stiles caught me in the woods, they kind of freaked out and “captured” me, taking me back to the house. I went with them without putting up a fight cause I want answers just as much as they do, like if they are going to stay out of the way or not. This doesn’t involve them and they need to figure that out. So for now, I’m sitting in the chair with my hands behind my back while Erica and Isaac “guard” me, waiting for Derek to get back from wherever he went to get answers.

            “How long is this going to take?” I question, “I have a date in an hour that I really don’t want to miss.” Which is true, I do have a date. With the utterly gorgeous Chris. We’re going to dinner for our first official date and I don’t want to have to miss it.

            “Ha, yeah, okay” scoffs Erica. I’m starting to really not like her. “You can go as soon as you give us some answers.”

            “I never said I was withholding information, your fearless leader simply ran off without giving me time to explain myself.”

            “He’ll be back soon. And until then I’m supposed to make sure you stay here,” she snarls.

            My phone buzzes in my pocket, and from the way Isaac perks up I can tell he heard it too. I know they’re watching as I consciously pull my hands up and take out my phone.

            “Wait,” Erica starts, “how’d you…”

            “The ties? Yeah, I cut through those about half an hour ago. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere,” I say without looking up. My phone has a message from Chris, _might be a little late for our date, some family stuff came up. I’ll call you when I’m done. Sorry!_ It reads.       “You’re in luck,” I say, “my date has been postponed so I have all day to sit in this crappy basement with you two.”

            Erica stalks towards me, “your supposed to be tied up, lets see if we can fix that situation.” She’s trying to sound intimidating but it’s not really working for her.

            “Yeah, no, sorry. I’m not really digging the rope burn.” I tense as she draws nearer, pulling more rope out of her jacket pocket. She starts to grab one of my shoulders, pulling my arm behind my back, when I swing my other hand around to hit her in the face. Sure, she’s fast on the retaliation, but she’s also predictable. She stands up straight and swings her fist fast and deadly towards my face, but I dodge it and catch her elbow, pushing her arm forward until it snaps. She howls and drops to the side as Isaac runs up behind me. I duck and side step, swinging my fist up to connect with his nose, snapping that too.

 

            As he backpedals I say, “I’m just ganna go wait upstairs, no need to follow. I think I’ll be okay on my own.” Erica snarls from the floor, her arm already healing as I exit the room and jog up the stairs. I go out and sit on the front steps, waiting for Derek and Stiles to return.

 

 

**Chris**

            “Hey Chris, I need you to come and meet me at Deaton’s. Now,” Derek’s voice snarls through the phone. He sounds mad and I know that I shouldn’t argue.

            “Ok, I’ll be there in five,” I respond. I leave the grocery without purchasing anything and get in my truck. I pull into the vet’s parking lot before Derek and take the time to send Holly a quick message saying that I will probably be late for our date. Our _first_ date. Why does this always happen?

            Derek’s Camaro pulls up and parks next to me. I see Stiles’ wave from the passenger side before I climb out of the truck and head for the door. They don’t seem to be carrying any wounded werewolves as they follow me to the door, so we must be here for answers. Anytime something comes up that we can’t explain, we go to Deaton first.

            “Hey man,” Stiles says as they catch up. Derek scowls at him, “what? Chris didn’t do anything wrong!” Derek pushes past the two of us and into Deaton’s office first. Stiles just shrugs at me and I return with a weary look. Something’s got Derek all riled up.

            “Alright,” Deaton says when we all file in to his office, “let’s see what you found.”

            Derek puts the knife and the note down on the table. Deaton picks up one at a time, looking at both. “You found these at the site of last week’s murder? The one that looked like the wolf attack?”

            “Yes sir,” Derek responds. “Stiles and I went out to take a second look and see what we could find and these were stuck to a tree.”

            I pick up the two objects once Deaton sets them down; I haven’t seen either before. The note reads: _We want to know where it is, we won’t ask again. Next time, we’ll come after Little Red_. “Who’s Little Red?” I ask.

            Stiles looks up at me, “well, me?” He sounds unsure. I know that the Alpha pack referred to Stiles as a Red, so it sounds like a fair assumption. Derek looks unhappy, the way he always looks when Stiles is threatened.

            “I’m not so sure,” Deaton says. “See this marking here?” he points the engraving on the hilt of the knife, “it’s not the symbol of any pack I know. In fact, I don’t think it’s the sign of a pack at all.” He puts it down and takes an old and dusty book off the shelf, this one titled: _Brotherhoods of Man._ He hands it to Stiles, “look in there for the _Assassino’s_.” Stiles starts to flip through the book while Deaton turns to examine the note. I look at Derek but he’s absorbed in watching Stiles, _figures_. I check my phone for a response from Holly but I don’t have one. Odd, I thought this was her day off and she normally has her phone.

            “Okay, so The _Assassino’s_ , or Assassins,” Stiles starts, “a group of men that have been around since, like, forever? Definitely a long long time. Their main purpose is to protect the free will of all humans. Very strong and quick, but not because of any special powers. It does say something about a sixth sense called _Eagle Vision_ but it doesn’t seem to be dangerous. Sooo yeah, nothing supernatural here to worry about, I think.”

            “That’s what I though,” responds Deaton. “Whoever you two found in the woods might know something about this brotherhood, but be careful. They’re legendary for being some of the best fighters in history.”

            “Does is say anything about Romulus? Or about someone named Little Red?” Derek asks.

            “No, nothing,” Stiles flips through the pages one more time just to make sure. “So I guess our only way of getting answers is to ask that chick.” I have no idea what they’re talking about but I’m not really concerned. If it was an actual problem I would have already known about it.

            “Yeah, I guess so.” Derek pulls out his phone and dials Isaac’s number. I don’t really listen but I hear something about a broken arm and a smashed nose.

           I laugh at Derek’s unhappy scowl, “oh get over it, those two aren’t smart enough to guard a stray cat. Let’s go see what your new friend has to say.” I start back for the cars, checking my phone again. This time I have a message from Holly: _that’s okay, I’m a little caught up at the moment. Just let me know when you’re done._ I look up in time to see Derek pushing Stiles away from the driver’s seat and into the car; _those two are hopeless_. I follow the Camaro towards the Hale house, my mind much more so on my date tonight than whatever trouble my cousin has been able to stir up this time.

           I catch her scent before I can see the house; what is Holly doing in this part of the woods? When my truck rounds the trees into the clearing, I see her. Holly’s sitting on the front porch steps, with a gash on her left cheek. I wolf out as soon as the scent of her blood hits my nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holly**

            I start to stand as I hear cars coming up the drive, but my knees go weak as soon as I see Chris’ car. My stomach drops when I see him drop out of his car and start to shift into wolf form. I tense and get ready for a fight that I really don’t want to have when Chris’ snarl breaks the silence. But he doesn’t go after me. Instead, he leaps across the hood of his car at Derek, catching him off guard and sending them both to the ground. Derek has just enough time to get out “Stiles, move” before the two men go crashing towards the woods. I lose sight of them but can still hear the sound of viscous fighting as Stiles calmly walks towards the steps of the house.

            He sits down next to me, “well, that was odd.”

            I give him a shaky laugh, “um, yeah.” My thoughts are scrambled but I am slowly regaining my composure.

            “Any ideas as to why Chris would freak out like that as soon as he sees you?” Stiles doesn’t seem angry, just confused.

            “We’re supposed to go on a date,” I saw quietly. I’m worried about Chris; the sounds coming from the woods don’t sound good at all.

            Stiles follows my worried look, “don’t worry. They won’t hurt each other. Derek’s just letting him blow off some steam before he calms down. They do this all the time.”

            “Oh, well that makes me feel so much better,” my voice is dripping in sarcasm. Stiles gives me a comforting look before opening up an old book he had under his arm. I peer over his shoulder to look, and I see that he is reading about the Assassino’s. I read over along with him for a few paragraphs, “that’s wrong,” I say, pointing to our date of origin.   

            “What?” Stiles seems surprised that I was reading.

            “That date, it says 1400 AD. It’s wrong.”

            “What do you mean wrong? How would you know?”

            So they haven’t pieced together the whole puzzle yet. “Its off by a couple hundred years. It should say 1150 AD or so. 15th century is too late.”

            Stiles looks up from his book, but right as he starts to say something, the two men walk out of the forest in front of the house. They both have sticks and mud stuck to their hair and clothing, but neither one seems hurt. Derek looks hard at Stiles, but Chris keeps his eyes on the ground in front of them. When they finally reach the house, I stand.

            Chris meets my eyes and he looks upset. “Are you okay?” he asks quietly, reaching out to thumb under the cut on my cheek.

            My skin tingles under his touch, “yeah, I’m fine. You?”

            “Yeah, I’m good. Confused.”

            “I know, I’m sorry.” That’s all the time we get before Derek orders us into the house. We pass Erica and Isaac in the front room, both of who are looking rather unhappy with themselves. Derek leads us into a cozy living room where he sits on the couch with Stiles. I sit in the chair across from them and Chris sits on the loveseat on my left. He keeps his eyes on his shoes, looking thoroughly unhappy with the situation.

            “You owe us some answers,” Derek snaps at me, his eyes flashing red.

            “I don’t owe you shit,” I spit back. I’m not as scared of him as I probably should be. Stiles snorts. “I have done nothing wrong, I have been minding my own business, and all that got me was tied to a chair in some dingy basement.”

            “And that obviously didn’t work out too well for you, did it,” Derek sounds pissed, but Stiles cuts him off by laying a hand on Derek’s knee.

            “I’m sorry we did that,” Stiles starts, sounding a whole of a lot calmer than Derek or me. “That was a mistake. It won’t happen again, you can have my word.” He looks at me with sincere eyes.

            “Well ok then, what can I do to help you?” I honestly want to figure this out with these guys, and as long as they play nice I’ll have to too.

            “Well let’s start with where you’re from? That one seems easy enough.” Stiles sounds calm and eager.

            Chris looks up at me for the first time and we meet eyes. He looks interested, and he gives me a small smile of encouragement. I smile back before starting. “Okay, sure. I was born in Colorado in 1993, and then I moved to Switzerland in 2002. I spent about 9 years there, then a little over a year in Connecticut, and then I moved to Beacon Hills about 3 weeks ago.”

            “Okay, and what about this group called the Assassins? Are you one of them?” This time Stiles sounds a little more weary, as if just by saying Assassins he’s going to end up dead.

            “Yes, I am. I joined the Brotherhood a little over three years after I moved to Switzerland and gained Assassin status four years ago. I am now one of the elite.”

            “So you joined when you were, what, 12? Why?” Stiles sounds eager for answers.

            “They were able to help me when no one else could,” that’s my fall back answer, the one that doesn’t bring up any unpleasant feelings.

            “Like what?” He’s too eager now.

            “I don’t see why that affects you.” I give him a cold stare. I’m not sharing that information with the two on the couch across from me. Chris is looking at me again; he can tell that I’m upset. He smiles at me again and it helps to calm me down.

            “Hm, okay. Well can you tell us a little more about the Assassins? As you could tell our information was a little, unpolished?” Stiles tries.

            “Sure. Like I said, the brotherhood was founded around 1150 AD by a man named Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad. We protect the innocent of the world from oppressive forces? It’s kind of hard to explain it, but I can assure you that we are the good guys. We are _the original_ good guys.”

            “This book says your main purpose in life is to protect the free will of all humans?” Stiles reads from his book. “How does one do that?”

            I recite without thinking “nothing is true, everything is permitted. Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember that nothing is true. Where other men are limited, by morality or law, remember that everything is permitted. We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins.” These words are engrained in my memory, and they spill from my lips without hesitation. They are truth.

            It takes hours to explain everything to them, but we work through it a little bit at a time. Its dark outside by the time hat we finish.

            “Thank you Holly,” Derek actually sounds sincere, “what you’ve told is a great help. We’ll be here for any help that you guys might need with the Romulus. Just because they’re not here for us doesn’t mean we have to stay out of it.”

            I smile at him as I make my way out of the house, “thanks, really. I’ll make sure to keep that in mind. You guys are powerful allies.”

            Stiles hands me the Romulus note as I gather my few things, “here. Take this. It never was ours.”

            I smile at him too and head out the front door, Chris a few steps behind me. When we reach his car he turns to me and I know he wants answers, _real_ answers, before he even has to ask.


End file.
